Steel Fans and Silver Eyes
by silver-kitsune223
Summary: Alright lets pretend the Shishio Arc hasn't happened yet, or not entirely. Then add a mysterious young women, with a even more mysterious past. Throw in some conflict, a little romance on Saitou's part, and you'll have this story.
1. New Students

Silver-Kitsune: I'M BACK! _dodges various things thrown at me_ Alright, alright no need to get testy... I know I haven't updated anything since like 2003... And now I'm starting a new story, but I swear I already have this whole story written up! So please don't kill me _holds hands up in submission_ Please bear with me on the spelling and grammar mistakes. And for any OOCness.

Disclaimer: _lawyers have silver-kitsune bound and gagged to a chair_

Lawyers: say it.

SK: mmmhh.

Lawyers: Say It.

SK: mmhmh.

Lawyers: SAY IT!

SK: MMMMHMH!

Random Lawyer: I think we need to take the gag off.

SK: ...

_lawyers take the gag off_

SK: I don't own RK or anything to do with it. looks at lawyers Happy now?

Lawyers: Yes.

SK: Are you going to untie me now?

Lawyers: No.

SK: Damn it

Rated PG-13 for swearing and fluff

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Steel Fans and Silver Eyes

Chapter 1. New Student

'Well I finally found the place' I thought brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

If we're going to start this story off right, I'll have to tell you a little about myself.

I am Nasumai Uchiwa, Nasu for short. I'm 18 and about 5'2", make fun of my height and your dead before you hit the ground. (AN: My kind of girl -) My hair is down to my knees and a pure ebony color, except for the silver streak running through it. That's sliver, not gray, not white, silver. It's almost always up in a bun.(AN: And for those of you who say that's impossible, my hair's that long and I wear it up, allot)

I'm pale, pale as death as someone once put it... I have Ice-blue/Violet eyes that turn silver when I'm feeling intense emotions. (AN: Kind of like Kenshin's) The only pair of cloths I own is a lavender kimono with a lime green obi and under robe. I chopped it off at my knees long ago.

If you hadn't guessed it by now, I'm a rurouni. I've been on my own since I was a child.

Which brings us back to why I'm at this dojo. 'If you can call it that' I thought taking in the run down place in front of me.

Before I could take another step forward a man ran out with various things being thrown at him.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY COOKING SANO, STOP FREELOADING!"

I instantly recognized the spiky brown haired man.

'Ahh that must be the famous Sanosuke Sagara a.k.a Zanza.' I thought. _sweat drop_

"Um, excuse me?" I called out.

Sanosuke stopped and looked at me like he had just noticed I was standing there. Unfourtanly because he had stopped, a vegetable had time to nail him right in the head.

"What do you want?" he asked up from the ground.

"I'm looking for the person who runs this dojo" I said motioning to it.

He grunted and yelled out "MISSY!"

"What Sano, have you come crawling back to beg for forgiveness?" asked a young woman staring down at Sano, who was still on the ground.

"She's looking for you." he said pointing at me.

She looked full in the face, and I almost blanched. She was beautiful. Not in the trashy way, but in a wholesome way. Her ebony hair was swept up in a high pony tail, her sapphire eyes were glittering, and she was almost as pale as me.

'And not a drop of makeup' I thought with a chuckle.

She blushed and said "Oh please forgive all the yelling! I'm Kaoru Kamiya." She gave a slight bow.

"Don't worry about it." I said shaking my head, "I'm here because I would like to study swordmenship".

"Oh!" she said straitening up, "please come in." She motioned to the door. I followed her inside.

We sat down at the table and began to talk. "So miss-", "Nasumai Uchiwa",

"Miss Nasumai, why do you want to study here?"

I had a story for this ready. I put on a smile. "I'm new here, so I asked around town. They all said this was a great place to study swords". 'A little flattery can't hurt'

I watched her eyes light up. "Really? Well that's very true" She said giggling a little.

"Miss Kaoru, would you and your guest like some tea?" I looked up and felt my insides freeze.

_The_ Battosai really was staying at this dojo, standing right in front of me…. Holding a tray of tea. _sweat drop_ 'Alright now I'm lost'

"Oh yes, thank you Kenshin." Kaoru said taking the tray from him.

"Just call if you need anything else" he said starting to leave.

"Kenshin wait, this our newest student, Nasumai Uchiwa. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nasumai." he said with a friendly smile and a nod.

I looked up at him, matching his smile "Please just Nasu" I turned to Kaoru, "And does this mean you'll take me?"

"Yes, you start training first thing the in morning." I clapped my hands together "Perfect! Now all I need is to find a place to stay!"

They looked at me. "You haven't found a place to stay yet?" asked the Battosai with a concerned look on his face.

'Hook line and sinker' "Nope "I said with a shake of my head.

They looked ay each other again. "Well then you'll just have to stay here" said Kaoru with a definite tone of voice.

"Thank you" I said bowing to cover my secrete grin.

Yay! The first chapter is done! So who is Nasumai really? How does she know so much? When does Saito actually come in? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out! _Dodges a tossed computer _Alright who keeps throwing stuff!

PLEASE REVIEW? Pretty please? Oh, and don't bother with flames, since I'm a pyromaniac.

Sincerly,

Silver-Kitsune


	2. Meetings

Hello there smiles sheepishly Well I'm pissed; I got a horrible review from someone who didn't have the balls to leave their name. You suck was all I got. That is horrible first review, you guys should make it up to me : ) _cricket noises _or not….

Disclaimer: I have just bought RK hahahah haha. So there is no need for a disclaimer. _Silver-Kitsune wakes up from the wonderful dream _Damn guess I don't own RK.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2 Meetings

After a week here at the dojo, I was convinced everyone here was insane. I walked by Kenshin, scrubbing away at the wash tub. 'That just proves my point! He's **_the_** Battosai, why is always doing chores?' Not only that, he was always being beat up by Kaoru. Not that the girl didn't have some real talent, but it wasn't much compared to his.

Yahiko and Sano were just anther story altogether. The kid needs to keep his ego in check constantly, and Sano was just a pathological freeloader. And that doctor, dear lord. 'Stop flirting with Kenshin just to make Kaoru mad!'

"It's obvious who Kenshin really cares about!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me miss, can Shessa help you with something?"

'**_Shit!'_** I whipped around, smile already in place, "Nope I'm good!"

"Alright let me now if you do." He said and went back to his laundry.

"Will do." I said edging away. Ok, so I'm not the poster child for normal behavior either….. But still….

Yahiko's yell broke my train of thought, "Hey Busa what are we having for lunch today?" His remark was promptly followed by a loud _whack! _

"I told you not to call me that Yahiko-_chan_!"

"Pease, please let's everyone calm down!" pleaded Kenshin, trying in vain to pry the two apart.

After everybody had calmed down Kenshin said "To answer your question Yahiko, we could have some miso soup."

"Ohhh why can't we go to the Akebeco?" Yahiko whined (AN: That's the restaurant they're always eating at. I just can't spell it…)

"Because we don't have-" Kaoru stopped in mid-sentence.

"Wait a minute!" she said and went into the shed. She dug around for a moment, before she came out with a scroll. She unfolded it and showed it to everyone.

"Not only was my grandfather a master swordsman, he was also a master painter." Everyone stared at her.

"Don't you get it? We can sell this for money!"

She rubbed the scroll to her face "Oh thank you Grandpa." _Sweat drop _

"Well what are we waiting for then!" shouted an excited Yahiko. They started to leave when they noticed I wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming miss?" asked Kenshin.

"Nope, I want to finish up my training for the day." I said with the usual smile plastered in place. This was partly true.

"Alright then, don't work yourself to hard." he said giving me a strange look.

"If only all my students were this dedicated." Kaoru said with a wistful sigh, giving Yahiko a look.

"What's that supposed to mean Busa?" yelled an enraged Yahiko.

"Now, now-" started Kenshin as they headed down the road. 'Finally' thought with a sigh of relief. I've had to sneak out at night to do my real training. 'Now I just have to pray the rooster head doesn't show up'. I thought taking out my weapon of choice. (AN: Bet you can't guess what it is ;)

I looked at the steel fan taking in every detail of it. I traced my fingers over the strong dark wood that made up the frame, feeling each and every grain beneath my touch . My eyes moved to the steel sheets, each piece a work of art. Thin to give a sharp edge, but practically unbreakable. To disguise it further as a regular fan, the craftsmen had painted on a branch of pink and white sukara blossoms. I turned it over and read the message on back.

"_May this fan slash through its veil of beauty, to reveal its true nature and protect anyone dear to it's wielder" _I smiled to myself. 'He always was a something of a poet'. I reread the line and touched the fan's twin, tucked away in my obi. 'I bet he never thought these would end up in my hands' I thought with a small chuckle. My eyes began to cloud over as the waves of nostalgia washed over me.

_**CRASH!**_

The explosion was enough to shake me from my memories of the past. Tucking my treasures away, I hurried outside to see what had happened.

I stifled a small gasp a the scene I saw. Sano was on the ground, bleeding and unconscious, with a man standing over him. Hearing the small noise he turned to me and our eyes met.

This time I couldn't even manage to make a noise. The man before me was striking. He had a tall lean fighters body, still taunt from the recent brawl. His face was narrow and angular, but still handsome. But out of everything, it was his eye's that left me breathless. Narrow like the rest of him, and golden as the harvest moon. The blood lust radiating from their molten depths just added to his dangerous beauty.

"So we weren't as alone as we thought" was his reply, barely even more than a growl.

'Wolf' was the only thing that came to mind, and the single word whispered on my lips.

"Be a good girl, and forget every thing you've just seen here" he said and turned to leave.

That was enough to shock me out of my daze.Without thinking, I took out a fan and threw at him,not even bothering toaim. It flew past his head by a few cm and wedged itself into a tree.

"Tsk" was his only response, as he turned around and locked gazes with me again. A smirk was forming on his thin lips.

"Just as stubborn as the last one" he said as he snatched the fan from the trunk and tucked it into his shirt.

"I'll keep this as a souvenir" came his snide remark, as he turned and left. I made a move to go after him, but stopped myself. One thing was for sure, that man was deadly.

"SANO!" came Kaoru's horrified shriek.

I turned to see her and Yahiko rushing to his side. Kenshin was just starring in revulsion at the giant hole in the wall. And all I could do was stand there looking like a idiot. The memory of that man still burning in my mind.

Well I hope this was longer than the last chapter. And not at all sucky, in my opinion…. _mumbles something about jerks who leave anonyms reviews _And thank you ShadowVixen, your review made my day ;) Anyways please read and review.

Sincerely,

Silver-Kitsune223


End file.
